U.T.U.
"My edge is the deadliest." History Voices ''".....The plating is insufficient." "You're right, adapt mithril to the exterior, ensure the skeletal structure efficiently adpots the new weight." ''Where? ''"And the blades? Will they integrate with the lowered weight?" "They will be sufficient." "Upload primary directives now, and that will finish it" "It can't decide his conciousness, only influence it. This is pointless." "It will be enough." Who- *bzzrt* *DIRECTIVE ACCEPTED* *EVOLVE* *DEFEND* *DEFEAT* "That should do it Now-" "He's here, we need to leave send Unit Two into the ocean. If we're lucky this will do it. Unite One was a failure. Gods help us now." It was dark, it felt like I was sliding, and I heard a splash. Over time I thought over the directives given to me. With time... time....*brzzt*...time... I realized to improve, no ''evolve is my primary directive. To defend what, is unknown to this unit at this time, my programming is flexible in regards to this. I am a guard unit, I will assume this as my tertiary directive. I am damaged, proccesses have gone down significantly due to underwater conditions, I must seek repairs. My creators are gone and I am left with....*brzzt*...only time...*brzzt*....*PRESSURE CHANGES DETECTED* *ASCENDING FROM UNDERWATER DEPTHS* I see light for the first time, this appears to be a fishing vessel, the name 'Dresden' is marked on the vehicle. They begin to ask me questions, I show salutations and show I am okay. I found myself here after my creation. I am surprised they take this news so well. And tell me there are more like me in the city of 'Haven' they offer me travel there and I accept. My capabilities are not what they were as I was designed, I am missing many functions. If there are more like me here this is a chance to repair myself and fulfill my primary directive: Destory all Thii, eliminate Unit One. Current Age After waking up after an undetermined amount of time and being fished out of the sea by a 'Dresden' family vessel. U.T.U. awakens to find himself in disrepair and damage a shadow of his previous specifications. Only after finding information this 'Dresden' from a local air manipulator has he set himself up as the bodyguard for the Dresden Family. Currently sets a vigil on construction of a local site of the Dresden Family just outside of Haven. Led by Isolde, and with a band of fellow adventurers from Haven, Utu travelled to Magmacar and was able to slay several Lava Oozes. And on entering a tomb that was previously attempted to be raided defeated several demons and collected thousands of gold on treasure. Transported to an unfamiliar arena, with many adventurers by his side, Unit Two finds himself against a small army of elemental creatures. And through his incredibly fast speed and mobility slays a Huge Air Elemental to the cheers of the crowd. Now is incredibly weary about creatures that burrow undeground, another reason to hate Thii mutates. The mission was simple, follow the route, steal the pie. But something went wrong, on the way back from the mission the group found a belt, and once placed upon U.T.U. internal components began to shift and wrack, his chest became more spherical and a skirt appeared on his waist. Even he- she doesn't know what is going on anymore. After being carried along on a routine mission to clear out a encampment of Cyclops, fU.T.U and a gang of adventurers began to demolish the oncoming enemy; only to be met with a centepide of gigantic proportions. The leader of the cyclops would mount the creature and demand combat to stop, only for two adventurers named Markaius and Baranya to attempt a parlay in the name of Iomadae and Haven. The creature that arrived as representative would be named "The Chemist" and would meet the demands of Parley for One year and a Day until the upper world would be troubled with his experiments. There was no news of other warforged being used in this experimentation. Hi- Her quest continues. Hearing of word to kill monstrous creatures U.T.U. finally cleanses his cursed belt, so that he may ready himself at 100% effectiveness. Finding out it was a quest to slay a dragon and raid its horde he goes with caution into the heart of a volcano. On the exploration of the dragons horde U.T.U. finds himself in combat with an adult red dragon, barely surviving he remembers to get revenge for next time. On the second exploration however, the red dragon flees, attempting to suffocate his group of adventurers. But U.T.U. does not breathe, and he finds the horde for the party to claim. Being summoned to the arena, he sees a grand fight with Markiaus and a group of adventurers, on his own fight however Markaius goes invisible appearing only briefly to throw a star knife right between U.T.Us visual receptors. He must remedy his bodies power and ability. The arena again, a purple rock, but not is all that it seems. A warrior of the battle field, the man with the smoking cigar. To fight him was to fight a legend. U.T.U. didn't stand a chance, his neck was broken and he looked on in awe. He saw his goal in front of him. A master of the battlefield, the greatest fighter he'd ever seen. After being led to a battlefield filled with Orcs by Manfred, a warrior of great power and prowess, they fought together on the battlefield against Gnashmaw a former Great Orc of Londorwin before the rise of the Pale King, after a grueling battle, a brief dance with death himself , the combined powers of Manfred, Ekrex, Troxian, Brunhilde and the suprise intervention of two adventurers finally ended the Orc Cloaked in Chaos for the end of time. The slaying of the Infected Purple dragon granted him a great boon, the dragons fang was used to enchant his deadly blade, it's potency reaching a new deadly level as acid bursts from its blade. Recently aided in the slaying of an infernal dragon, but the dragon returned to it's own plane. Another recent tangle with death has made him slightly irritated at the antics of humans. Although he still respects them he will try his best to get the job done his way, before creatures of great power and adversity gain the advantage. Appearance Hooded in a dark cloak, underneath his Mithril Plating is died a dull grey, his mechanic design appears to alter at his arms and the inner working appear to contain small blade's throughout. A dark black musculature structure can be seen underneath the plating. His eyes shine a very dull grey, and at time can be seen to go red. Recently under going an exoskelton overhaul, U.T.Us appearance has become more white yellow in combination with his mithril. His blade pulsates lightly with a purple glow, when his blade strikes with light speed, the weapon boils with purple acid. Personality Incredibly solemn, tends to go with his employers points and respects their wishes to the letter. His machine mentality dominates a significant portion of his own makeup. Only his continuous need to improve himself drives him as a personal motivator. Recently undergoing an overhaul in repairs and upgrades, previous errors that would occur seemed to have stopped. He appears even more lethal after his recent arena duel with the old cigar smoking man. Allies Earl Dresden, formal bodyguard for the powerful wizard. Manfred , after the Battle with the Orc Cloaked in Chaos, U.T.U. has a great respect for Manfreds power with the blade, seeing him as an ally he can work with regularly, although he tends to be quite brash and eccentric. Brunhilde, admits that she's is an incredibly powerful warrior within her own right. Dante, has agreed to help and aid in finding Unit 1 Carver, has agreed to aid his organization as long as he helps find Unit 1 Enemies Unit One Kill all Thii Aspirations Become the perfect warrior machine. Category:Player Characters